Roblox Goes Crazy 21
This is episode 21 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode, however, was created in 2011. Skits *Starman3 taunts another player saying they can't get through as they actually do fail, making Starman3 and fob1969 laugh. *Starman3 golfs Duck1832 into a Mario statue, blowing him up. *Agent5005 jumps at Starman3 but falls off. *Silemo, Captain, Skater and Light all pass a stick to each other until it burns and kills them all. *Supersonic9998, Duck1832 and agent5005 are on a strange platform. Agent dies first, and then much later Duck and Super die as well. *Duck dies in a strange face cave, as a fast "dun dun dun" plays. *Spensa5 falls saying "Steps of death!." *Spensa5 says he's drunk on the ground. *Starman3 tells LightLucario not to go on the trampoline, Light doesn't believe him, jumps and then dies. *Cortez44 jumps around as Starman3 tells him to stop screwing around. Cortez gets sad, but then continues the jumping. *quicksilver is spazzing out on the ground then disappears. *MRace2010 has a sword through his face as he says "Oh my god!" *a couple of people are jumping on trampolines randomly. *Rhinobuddy and Duck1832 are stuck together. *Duck1832 pushes his clone off slowly as they both die. *Duck1832 and Starman3 are stuck together. They then work together to fall off and die so they get separated. *Lots of people all act like bowling balls and slide down to the bottom area. *Tekkenmatin223 jumps off the same area from the previous skit yelling "LEROOOOOY JEEEEEEEEEENKIIINS" *Oreomario tries to fly but fails. *Rhinobuddy attempts the same as Oreromario from the previous skit but just falls. *Various people all jump in a sparta pit. More people come and keep pushing some people in, as they all make a sound effect of Marios (from Super Mario 64) when they all fall in. *Tekken carries Starman3 as lots of people chase him, as he runs to the sparta pit from the previous skit, as they run away after a question in text from the screen saying if Starman3 and Tekkin can escapec their fans. They run more, and then they use a Starman (referred to as it's recent name, SuperStar) as they run around as if they had a Starman/SuperStar power, as the skit ends. *A giant red head is shown, Starman3 reacts to it. *Starman3 trips MrKirby77 and he flies behind them, as shown in a replay and a picture. *A legokid dances. *Duck1832 slowly walks off, Captain64000 follows him halfway through and they both walk until Duck is killed by a rubber duck on the ground. *Teano275 jumps up to Starman3 and Oreomario various times until he explodes. *The rubber duck randomly quacks. *Starman3 and a bunch of his friends and fans all play a minigame where they dash for the money. They eventually find it in a room. Everyone is supposedly the winner. *Roblox Duel: Duck1832 vs. Mawmab. They both fight with lasers until Duck wins. *Xdeath77 falls off some stairs and explodes. *Starman3 boucnes around until he dies. *Duck1832, Gfreezie, and Zanderich avoid a wall with an awesome face about to own them. *Starman3 and Duck1832 face each other before the credits roll. Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *fob1969 *Duck1832 *agent5005 *Captain64000 *Silemo999 *Skater090 *LightLucario109 *Supersonic9998 *Spensa5 *Cortez44 *quicksilver5287 *MRace2010 *Rhinobuddy *Tekkenmatin223 *Oreomario *MrKirby77 *Legokid *Teano275 *Mawmab *Xdeath77 *Gfreezie *Zanderich *Various unknown people Trivia *A mini-trend was started by this episode for this season: various company video intros (Universal, 20th Century Fox etc.) would be "ripped off" by Starman3 and the Youtube Rangers. This would be started to always be played at the start of an episode. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series